headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
2017
2017 is the seventeenth year of the 21st century. It started on a Sunday and has a total of 365 days because it is not a Leap Year. It is the 17th year of the 3rd millennium, and the 8th year of the 2010s decade. In film, there are several movies released in 2017 based on comic book properties. Spider-Man: Homecoming was slated for a July release. It is the third reboot of the franchise, and the first Spider-Man film to take place in the greater Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is one of three movies within the MCU released in 2017, the others being, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 in May, and Thor: Ragnarok, which was scheduled for a December release. Spider-Man: Homecoming, Guardians of the Galaxy and Thor: Ragnarok are three of four films released based on Marvel Comics properties. The third is Logan, which is the third Wolverine solo film, set within the always changing continuity of the ''X-Men'' film series. It is said to be the final project in the franchise for actors Hugh Jackman and Patrick Stewart. The DC Extended Universe continues to grow as well with the very first theatrically released live-action Wonder Woman feature film, which is the fourth film in the DCEU continuity. The folks at Warner Bros. haven't forgotten about those other DC Comics heroes though. The LEGO Batman Movie made its way to the big screen before Wonder Woman in February, 2017. Oh, what's that? You want Jedi? Well, fans of the Star Wars mythos had to wait nearly the entire year to get their fix of the big-screen epic, with Star Wars Episode VIII blasting and saber-slashing its way into theaters in December. Film releases * Alien: Covenant * Batman and Harley Quinn * Ghost in the Shell * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Justice League * Kong: Skull Island * LEGO Batman Movie * Life * Logan * Power Rangers * Resident Evil: The Final Chapter (US) * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Star Wars Episode VIII * Thor: Ragnarok * Wonder Woman (2017) Comic titles in publication * Arhian: Head Huntress Vol 1 * Anno Dracula Vol 1 * Astria Vol 1 * Batman Vol 3 * Captain Marvel Vol 9 * Charmed Vol 1 * Doctor Fate Vol 4 * Flash Gordon: Kings Cross Vol 1 * Gotham City Garage Vol 1 * Hellblazer Vol 2 * Invincible Iron Man Vol 3 * Kull Eternal Vol 1 * Man-Thing Vol 5 * Nick Fury Vol 1 * Sheena, Queen of the Jungle Vol 5 * Star Wars: Captain Phasma Vol 1 * Star Wars: Doctor Aphra Vol 1 * Surgeon X Vol 1 * Van Helsing vs. the Mummy of Amun-Ra Vol 1 * Walking Dead Vol 1 Comics that debuted in * Batwoman Vol 2 * Gotham City Garage Vol 1 * Kull Eternal Vol 1 * Man-Thing Vol 5 * Monsters Unleashed Vol 2 * Monsters Unleashed Vol 3 * Nick Fury Vol 1 * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Vol 1 * Sheena, Queen of the Jungle Vol 5 * Spirits of Vengeance Vol 1 * Star Wars: Captain Phasma Vol 1 * Star Wars: Doctor Aphra Vol 1 * Van Helsing vs. the Mummy of Amun-Ra Vol 1 * X-Men: Blue Vol 1 * X-Men: Gold Vol 1 Comics that were discontinued in * Arhian: Head Huntress Vol 1 * Doctor Fate Vol 4 * Flash Gordon: Kings Cross Vol 1 * Karnak Vol 1 * Lucifer Vol 2 * Man-Thing Vol 5 * Monsters Unleashed Vol 2 * Moon Knight Vol 8 * Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 3 * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Vol 1 * Star Wars: Captain Phasma Vol 1 * Van Helsing vs. the Mummy of Amun-Ra Vol 1 Episodes 12 Monkeys * 12 Monkeys: Mother Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: World's End * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Hot Potato Soup * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Orientation (Part 1) * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Orientation (Part 2) * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: A Life Spent Arrow * Arrow: Tribute * Arrow: Deathstroke Returns Blood Drive * Blood Drive: The F-cking Cop * Blood Drive: Welcome to Pixie Swallow * Blood Drive: Steel City Nightfall * Blood Drive: In the Crimson Halls of Kane Hill * Blood Drive: The F-cking Dead * Blood Drive: Booby Traps * Blood Drive: The Gentleman's Agreement * Blood Drive: A Fistful of Blood * Blood Drive: The Chopsocky Special * Blood Drive: Scar Tissue Class * Class: For Tonight We Might Die * Class: The Lost Doctor Who * Doctor Who: The Pilot The Flash * Flash: Abra Kadabra Gifted, The * The Gifted: eXposed * The Gifted: rX * The Gifted: eXodus * The Gifted: eXit strategy * The Gifted: boXed in * The Gifted: got your siX * The Gifted: eXtreme measures * The Gifted: threat of eXtinction * The Gifted: outfoX '' season four begins.]] Gotham * Gotham: Ghosts * Gotham: Smile Like You Mean It * Gotham: The Gentle Art of Making Enemies * Gotham: How the Riddler Got His Name * Gotham: These Delicate and Dark Obsessions * Gotham: The Primal Riddle * Gotham: Light the Wick * Gotham: All Will Be Judged * Gotham: Pretty Hate Machine * Gotham: Destiny Calling * Gotham: Heavydirtysoul * Gotham: Pax Penguina * Gotham: The Fear Reaper Grimm * Grimm: The End Inhumans * Inhumans: Behold... The Inhumans * Inhumans: Those Who Would Destroy Us * Inhumans: Divide and Conquer * Inhumans: Make Way for... Medusa Legends of Tomorrow * Legends of Tomorrow: Raiders of the Lost Art * Legends of Tomorrow: Fellowship of the Spear * Legends of Tomorrow: Doomworld * Legends of Tomorrow: Aruba-Con Preacher * Preacher: Mumbai Sky Tower * Preacher: Damsels * Preacher: Viktor * Preacher: Dallas * Preacher: Sokosha * Preacher: Pig * Preacher: Holes * Preacher: Puzzle Piece * Preacher: Dirty Little Secret Supergirl * Supergirl: Luthors * Supergirl: Girl of Steel * Supergirl: Triggers * Supergirl: Far from the Tree * Supergirl: The Faithful Teen Wolf * Teen Wolf: Said the Spider to the Fly * Teen Wolf: Raw Talent * Teen Wolf: After Images * Teen Wolf: Face-to-Faceless * Teen Wolf: Pressure Test * Teen Wolf: Triggers The Walking Dead * Walking Dead: Rock in the Road * Walking Dead: New Best Friends * Walking Dead: Hostiles and Calamities * Walking Dead: Say Yes * Walking Dead: Bury Me Here * Walking Dead: The Other Side * Walking Dead: Something They Need * Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life * Walking Dead: Mercy * Walking Dead: The Damned Films that take place in 2017 * Cherry 2000 Deaths * Adam West - June 9th * Alfie Curtis - December 27th * Bernie Wrightson - March 18th * Bill Paxton - February 25th * Elena Verdugo - May 30th * Erin Moran - April 22nd * Gerald Hirschfeld - February 13th * Haruo Nakajima - August 7th * Heather Menzies - December 24th * John Hurt - January 27th * John Watkiss - January 20th * Len Wein - September 10th * Miguel Ferrer - January 19th * Nelsan Ellis - July 8th * Powers Boothe - May 14th * Richard Anderson - August 31st * Richard Hatch - February 7th * Richard Roth - March 17th * Stephen Furst - June 16th Category:2017